


Too Much Information

by IFuckingLoveBees



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Ergo underage tag, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, I'm assuming Jim's like 16/17 here but I dunno, It's all fluff, M/M, No Smut, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFuckingLoveBees/pseuds/IFuckingLoveBees
Summary: Jim has a thing for Silver, but he's too scared to say anything.Turns out he had nothing to worry about.





	Too Much Information

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> This is the first written piece I've posted.  
> Ever.  
> Yeah...  
> (Please be gentle.)
> 
> Fun fact: The working title for this was "Whoops my hand slipped". Which really says a lot about how much of this I actually meant to write.
> 
> For real though, it took me a week to work up the courage to write this, and several more days to get myself ready to post it. Comments, critique, questions are welcome.
> 
> Update: Fucking hell guys the sheer amount of typos and formatting errors I left in here is a fucking sin. Shit. I fixed it now, hope this is a little better.

Jim liked to think that he was a pretty normal teenager. 

Sure, being thrown headfirst into a dangerous space voyage was kind of out there as far as road trips went, and he had some problems like any kid would in his circumstances, but he was overall a pretty average kid, right?

Apparently not, though this doesn’t make itself apparent until two months into the journey.

He doesn’t recall falling asleep, his last memory is of closing his eyes for just a second before he shuffles off to his bunk. He had to have passed out, however, as he opens his eyes to soft, faraway starlight that mimics nighttime and a heavy, comforting weight draped over his back.

He must drift off again, because the next time he wakes it's fully bright on the deck. He tenses and sits ramrod straight, keenly aware of the blush staining his cheeks and the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. 

It’s still early, and he’s the only occupant of the galley, something he is immensely grateful for when the memory of his dreams filters back to him.

He flushes even brighter and shucks out of the too-large jacket as if it might bite him, and makes a mad dash for the nearest place he can hide and sort this out.

In the time it took to calm down and work through his emotions, Jim came to the conclusion that nobody could ever know about this. Especially not Silver. Their relationship was complicated enough without adding the inevitable disgust to the mix. 

Not that Jim was disgusted by it, as he should be, it was rather the opposite. He’d tried to get it out of his system later that day, convince himself it was just a fluke, but only ended up burying himself deeper into the metaphorical minefield. 

Okay, fine, he had a thing for Silver. It wouldn’t be easy, but he could continue as if nothing had happened and nobody would be the wiser. 

Except it was never that simple, and Jim should have known that. 

They’re both in the galley, Silver working at one end of the room and Jim seated on the counter opposite him. The man has his back turned so that when he offhandedly mentions the girlfriend Jim must have back at home, he completely misses the flush that covers the cabin boy’s face. 

The silence doesn’t go unnoticed, however, and it isn’t long before he turns to look at what had caused the sudden quiet.

Jim rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to drag his mind back to the girls he’d met at school or in town and away from the vivid dreams that had only been getting more intense since his epiphany.

“Never really interested.” Jim lies.

“None of ‘em caught yer eye?” Silver doesn’t believe him, and Jim briefly considers telling the truth.

“I guess there was this one...” He’s not lying this time, at least. He doesn’t dare tell the whole truth, but this much won’t incriminate him, and maybe it’ll take some of the guilt off his chest.

“Aye?” And just for a second Jim thinks he sees something like disappointment on the big man’s face, but it’s gone so quickly he thinks he must have imagined it.

“Yeah. There’s no way they’d notice me, though.” He intends that to be the end of the conversation, but he should have known he wouldn’t be getting out of this so easily.

“Don’t know ‘til you try. Worst thing she can do is tell you ‘no’.” Silver shrugs, apparently not content to let this go, and Jim really regrets opening his mouth but still can’t seem to stop himself. 

“It’s uh...It’s actually a guy.” Jim tries to bite his tongue, but it’s too late. The floodgates are open now, and all the stuff he’s been struggling to keep bottled up inside for the last week is pouring out on it's own. All he can do is watch with a distant sort of horror.

“Have you asked him what he wants? Might just be the same thing you do.” Jim shuffles, Silver is being way more practical about this than he thought. He had hoped that dropping the unexpected gender into the mix would stop the conversation in it’s tracks, but he’d had no such luck. Jim snorts, trying to act casual, like this isn’t making him squirm.

“We’re just friends.” He doesn’t say it, but they both hear the _“I don’t want to fuck it up.”_ that follows. Silver is quiet for a long moment after, and to his own horror Jim speaks to fill the silence.

“Besides, he’s older than me. Even if he did go for guys he wouldn’t want some whiny teenager.” Jim drags his legs up on the counter with him and rests his chin on his knees, trying not to look like he’s sulking.

“It’s no good fawning over someone if you’re not gonna do anything about it.” Silver murmurs. It’s quiet enough that Jim wonders if the words are actually meant for him, and there’s a sort of resigned sadness in Silver’s tone that speaks of experience.

Jim falls silent, thinking. Part of him is curious how far he can take this before something goes wrong. It’s like poking at a sore tooth. He know’s it’s going to hurt when it comes out, but he just can’t stop himself.

“I like him, a lot.” He drops his legs to swing in the open air and braces his hands on the counter, gaze fixed on the floor. The sound of work being done at the opposite counter is conspicuously absent, but he can’t bring himself to look up for fear of what he’ll see.

“Sometimes I wonder how he can stand me.” Jim says softly, the words tumbling out of their own volition. “He didn’t choose me, we got stuck together, but he treats me like I’m worth something. Doesn’t act like I’m some stupid kid.” His knuckles are white where they grip the edge of the counter and his eyes are fixed on the floor. He still sees the moment where Silver finally turns fully to look at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Sometimes I think I’m just imagining things, but...” He swallows and clears his throat. Even so, his next words are barely more than a whisper.

“But then he’ll do some stupid nice thing like giving me his jacket so I don’t freeze overnight.” Jim swallows, hard, and it’s way too loud in the deafening silence that follows his words. 

_“Oh god, I fucked it up. What was I thinking?”_ He desperately wants to look at the other man but he’s too terrified of what he’ll see. 

Jim's just wondering if he could play it off as a joke when Silver moves and his heart nearly stops. He can’t see him, can only hear his steps as he crosses the room at an agonisingly slow pace. He gulps when the cyborg stands in front of him and prays that if he sits still enough he might pass for a particularly anxious stew pot.

The mechanical right hand reaches for him, slow enough that Jim could move away if he wanted. He doesn’t, even when it takes him by the chin and pulls his eyes up until they’re face to face. 

Silver doesn’t look angry, or even disappointed, which has Jim letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His eyes flicker over Jim’s face, apparently searching for any hesitance or fear as the hand holding his chin up moves to his cheek. The boy sighs and presses into the touch without a second thought, the wary look vanishing as his eyes slip shut for just a second.

When he opens his eyes again they’re barely inches apart. Swallowing his hesitance, Jim sways forward with slow movements, still afraid this is some sort of misunderstanding. Silver leans down and his other hand rests on the counter next to Jim’s thigh as their noses bump together gently. 

There’s a creaking noise from the stairs, and Jim suddenly sways forward into nothing but the cold open air. His breathing is labored and he has to blink to get his eyes to readjust to the room. He looks around in a daze and spots the cook on the other side of the room, acting like nothing happened. He’s confused, wondering if he did something wrong, but is dragged out of his thoughts by the presence of another crew member crossing to speak with Silver. 

Jim hops off the counter and turns to prop his hands up on the sink, trying to get his breathing and the blush on his face under control. The conversation is short, and mere moments later the nameless crewman is retreating back up the stairs onto the deck and they’re left alone once more. 

He’s barely gotten his breath back when he hears the familiar steps moving toward him again. Jim smiles and immediately flushes red again. The footsteps stop just behind him, and both of Silver’s hands appear on the counter on either side of his own. 

“Y’alright, lad?” He asks, and Jim has to take a second to breathe before he responds because that low voice in his ear isn't helping his current state _at all_. 

He turns around and moves his hands to brush the much bigger ones caging him in, trying not to openly pant because this is working _way_ too well for him.

“Yeah.” He manages, shifting his weight so that they’re farther apart while at the same time inviting less space between them. 

The big man takes the hint and takes a half step forward, just enough to trap the boy more effectively between himself and the counter. 

Jim grins and huffs out a panting breath when the hands on either side of him move to slide along his forearms, and he has to suppress a pleased noise when the fingers slip under the sleeves of his jacket to rub circles in the skin beneath.

The older man smiles at the cut off noise and continues the motion as far up as the fabric will allow before one hand moves up to slide through Jim’s hair and settle at the nape of his neck. His thumb finds a place at the teen's jaw and coaxes Jim's gaze up until they’re almost eye to eye again. 

He leans down and presses the side of their noses together in a mute question. Jim doesn’t back away, even though he knows he could have easily broken free of the carefully restrained grip. Instead he turns and meets the older man head on, pressing their lips together without hesitation. 

It’s chaste, but even this much has a deep purr rumbling up from Silver’s chest, and Jim feels it reverberate in his own where they’re pressed together. He smiles as the flesh hand moves from his arm down to rest just above his waist. It isn’t pressuring or pushing for anything, just rubbing slow, comforting movements over the fabric of his shirt. 

Jim pulls back just long enough to suck in a breath and gather his courage, then surges forward again to kiss like he means it. His fingers tangle in the front of Silver’s shirt and he only has to open his mouth for a second before Silver takes the hint and gingerly pushes into the boy’s mouth, still careful not to move too fast. 

Jim whines at the touch and can feel when the older man smiles. He repeats the motion that had the cabin boy crying out and gets another, louder whimper for his trouble.

The older man pulls away for breath and Jim chases after the contact until a gentle hand pulls him up short and reminds him to breathe. His head drops to rest against Silver’s chest as he’s panting, and only straightens up again when he feels those eyes on him. He looks up and is met with Silver, clearly satisfied with the state he’s managed to get Jim in. Even without a mirror he can tell that he’s flushed and that his hair's a mess, but he can’t find it in him to mind. 

Jim tries not to let his disappointment show when someone calls Silver from the top of the stairs. He gets an apologetic half smile, and the mechanical hand slides along his cheek before it drops away. 

Jim slumps against the counter again, torn between the heat burning in his stomach and the cold empty space in front of him. 

He’s just moving away to do his chores when the big man steps up to him again, coat in hand. 

A hand winds into his hair and he’s pulled into another kiss, this one stealing the breath from his lungs and taking his balance with it. He grabs Silver by the collar to hold himself upright, and feels the shape of a smile against his lips as they part. 

He’s laughing under his breath as Jim stumbles a few steps after him when they finally part. He looks back and Jim is grinning like an idiot even as he tries to finger comb his hair back into something neater. 

He watches with his smile never fading as Silver walks out onto the deck and out of his sight. 

Okay, he wasn’t normal, but this was a pretty nice alternative.


End file.
